Inner Scars (Picture Scene)
by Zuko4Life
Summary: This was originally part of a long story I was writing and fell out of love with it :( but this good sex scene shouldn't go to waste! LOL R&R don't hate mah brothas and sistahs appreciate. I hope ju like it. its a AU Jet is suffering from paranoia/depression/ ect and he falls for his guidance councilor's nephew.


Jet was going through the shelves of Zuko's room while he came out in a robe. Jet had a sad smile as he used one hand to clutch the camera around his neck and a small trinket from Zuko's room. Zuko shook some water out of his hair and watched Jet.

"Even though your life is hard… being here, seems easier. You must be so comfortable." Jet said.

"Well that doesn't mean it was easy, I'm not happy." Zuko said to his back.

"You know what it's like to be mad, sad, maybe scared and definitely scared but paranoid and vulnerable? No, you don't know what it is like to be vulnerable…" Jet said slowly and quietly.

"I don't know what it feels like?" Zuko says shocked and offended. Jet put the trinket down on the desk. He slowly turned back to Zuko.

Zuko kept his eyes locked on Jet's. He reached for the knot on his robe. Jet watched his think delicate fingers work at the cloth. He swallowed, denying his thoughts what he could say he almost knew what was going to happen. Just like that. Zuko dropped the robe. He was naked. Dripping wet, porcelain skin shinning, beautiful muscles. He was perfect _everywhere._ His golden eyes were shining; Jet could have sworn they were glowing. He had a few scars on him but they were beautiful on his skin.

"Z-Z-Zuko!" Jet looked everywhere but the beautiful god standing 7 feet away from him. "Put your clothes back on!"

"Look at me Jet." Jet shook his head. "Look at me. Look at my body." Jet slowly turned and once again was entranced. "I know how it feels, I'm vulnerable now." Jet was staring agape and blushing a very red color. "I'm naked Jet." Jet squeezed his camera.

"I…see…" He said almost inaudibly.

"It's okay, I'm vulnerable, but I trust you." Zuko said, His face with no emotion but his eyes full of life. Zuko watched carefully as Jet slid the camera to his face. He aimed the camera and clicked the button. Zuko let out a breath. Jet saved the picture then put his camera down. After kicking off his shoes he took a shaky step to Zuko, another, and then another until he was almost touching him.

"A body is for physical needs. A mind, it a true sense of being. I'm scarred Jet, you are too." Zuko was spilling these words like silk. Jet with his eyes closed and mouth almost closed drank in the words. " Only some go through what we have. We have the ability to hurt, but we can heal. You can heal me." Those last words were said against his ear, so sensual, Jet believed it was more sensual than sex. After than Jet opened his eyes, Zuko looked into his chocolate dark eyes and Jet looked into a dragon's eyes. _Rawr._

Zuko fell back on his white soft as cloud bed and opened those marvelous eyes. Jet slid down his pants and kicked out of them before setting one knee on the bed. He leaned over Zuko. Zuko licked his lips very slightly and took in a deep breath to speak the most undeniable words.

"Take my body." He said. "Ravish my being, blow my mind, make me forget, together we heal." Jet was staring at him filled with lust. _How could this be happening? I'm about to have sex with Zuko? What is he? A spirit? He talks like no one I know, he acts like no one I know.. he is so different, but so good._

"Okay…"Jet said, so sure, so strong, anxiety leaving his body.

He leaned in a wolf, about to touch this dragon. Jet let his lips touch Zuko's ever so lightly. That small kiss shocked every nerve in Jet's body. Zuko felt his knees tingle and his stomach full of butterflies. Jet pulled back to watch Zuko's face. His mouth slightly open, eyes almost clouded completely with lust. Zuko leaned up for another kiss which Jet gladly met. Lips slanted slightly so they could lock, they kissed each other, they bother were glad they were no longer standing. Jet could feel lightning through his spin. Zuko could feel butterflies. Was this lust? Was this passion? Was this…_love?_

Jet's tongue slipped through Zuko's red, plump and wet lips. Jet latched his hands on Zuko's shoulders. As his tongue pushed against another tongue, the raven boy let out a soft, weak, lustful moan. Jet drank it in and increased the pressure on his arms. They let their tongues dance together for what seemed like hours. Slicking in and out of each other's mouths. They felt the heat of the dragon's mouth and the curiosity of the wolf's tongue. Jet slid his hands under Zuko's shoulders and let them slide down his sides. Jet loved holding his hip bones. Someone with an ass like that surely had wonderful hip bones to join. They pulled away, Zuko stared into Jet's eyes. A look that said he wanted it now. Jet sat up on Zuko's waist and began fumbling with his buttons. Zuko decided he could make things go faster. The naked boy grabbed the ends of Jet's t-shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Jet could feel how hard he was, he knew this would be amazing. He stood up briefly to slide off his boxers. Zuko propped himself up on his elbows and watched him.

"You're beautiful." Zuko said eyeing Jet. Zuko was amazing by his body, amazing by his want for another guy. Being gay never crossed his mind but then he thought of it as just one person wanting another. He wasn't surprised by Jet's body, he knew it was amazing.

"You are too Zuko, don't forget that." Jet cooed. Zuko's stomach did a flutter, probably those damned butterflies. Jet caught eye of that and saw how strong he could be right now. "Don't be scared" He was the one talking silky and took a step. "I won't hurt you." He took another step and another until he was once again kneeling on the bed. Zuko let his head fall and his hair gently laid on his face. Jet smiled and kissed his chest and scooped under him right above his ass. He lifted him up and laid his head on the pillows while his body was still flushed against Jet. He kissed his Jaw and tightened his grip on Zuko's waist then let his whole body lay down.

Jet started grinding against Zuko. Their hips rubbing, Jet licking down his chest and kissing his upper peck. Zuko closed his eyes and moaned. It was a soft throaty moan and Jet took hold of his pink nipple. He let his tongue run over it and Zuko shivered. He sucked and sucked and nibbled it while Zuko began doing whiney and needy cries. Jet smirked and sat up. Zuko got ready.

Zuko put each leg on each side of Jet's hips. He placed both hands to his sides. He lifted his hips slightly exposing himself. Jet scooted back and looked. He smiled slightly red and kissed both sides of his inner thighs. Zuko made a small whimper. Zuko pushed his hips a little higher in want. "Give me it." He pleaded. Jet smirked. He kissed the tip of Zuko's member and Zuko moaned.

"You sound so sexy…" Jet whispered loud enough for Zuko to hear. Zuko made a small whimper.

"Please…" Zuko pleaded. Jet had come to realize that Zuko was weak with pleasure. _How perfect._

"Please what Zu?" Jet teased.

"Oh god _please Jet!_ Give it to me" He finished his plea and looked into Jet's eyes.

"Okay.." Jet purred.

Jet slide his finger to Zuko's mouth and Zuko had a confused look until he understood he had to suck. He coated his fingers well and Jet pulled them out of this mouth. He trailed the fingers down his chest until the met his thigh. After they went past his thigh they met his entrance. He circled it with his wet finger. Zuko withered underneath him almost sobbing for that friction. Once Jet saw this he pushed a finger in.

_Gasp._ "Oooooh." Zuko licked his lip. "mmmm…ngh" He was just spilling out horny noises.

Jet put 2 more fingers in, stretching him good. Zuko was loving it and even pushing back on it. He never thought this would feel so good. Jet spat on his hand and rubbed his length. He pulled out his fingers and put his head to Zuko's body. He cupped both thighs and slid Zuko on very slowly. The raven boy's head shook with pain, Jet quickly peppered kisses on his stomach to make it better. After he was fully in, Zuko looked back up to Jet.

"Now give it good." He whispered. Jet took that to the max. He pushed in and out with perfect rhythm and Zuko was beginning to breathe faster. He too was panting along. Jet held his hip bones while Zuko's lower body was suspended by Jet's lap, Zuko's mid back and head lay on pillows and he was sweating slightly. Jet held on tightly and moved. He could feel the amazing heat, he was so hot inside and Jet was losing his mind. He could feel it getting smoother inside Zuko and knew he was close. He saw a liquid on Zuko's stomach that he was indeed close to. Jet knew it was time to make it the best.

Jet scooped Zuko onto his lap. Zuko's legs were bent and behind Jet's waist. Jet was sitting almost cross legged to hold Zuko. He put both his hands on Zuko's lower back and ass. Zuko wrapped both arms around his neck. Jet began to bounce Zuko and Zuko helped along with it. He tilted his head back and let out breathless moan after moan. Licking his lips and nibbling them. Jet lost his face in Zuko's chest. Licking down the middle and kissing his nipples. He latched onto one and _sucked._

"mmm, I can't breathe." Zuko gasped.

"You're so good." Jet mumbled.

"I want it."

"You have it."

"I want you."

"You have me."

"I need you."

"I need you too!" With that Jet came with a grunt, Zuko came hard with a gasp and nails digging into jets back and clawing with an arch in his back. Jet moaned and Zuko let out a loud moan. One that could be heard by the whole neighborhood. After Zuko was spent, he slipped out of Jet's hold and fell onto the bed, panting like he had just run a marathon. Jet leaned back on his wobbly arms and rode out his high. Zuko was amazing. He was cool and respectable when he needed too, he had a sexy raspy voice when with the people he liked, when he was horny he was sexual and seductive, and the best part, when he was under pleasure he was weak and made the sexiest noises.


End file.
